Did you know Falling out could Kill someone?
by tashxxxx
Summary: The New directions and Shelby's glee club haven't been getting on as well as they did.  Will one tragidy bring them together or will it kill that member.    Rated T because I'm paranoid.  Spoilers up to pot o gold ;o


**I don't know what made me come up with this idea but it seems like a good one. I'm very sorry for those who are reading **_**Life of the son of drug addicts**_** but I'm getting a little bored with that story. So I have decided to write a one shot but don't worry I am currently writing the next update so as soon as I'm finished I will put it straight up :S**

**Spoilers- up to **_**Pot o gold **_**(set after it and not taking into accounts any more of season 3 other than this one)  
>Pairings- KurtBlaine, Finn/Kurt, Santana/Brittany, Tina/Mike, Puck/Shelby (one sided)  
>Note-Burt and Carole are on their holiday in this fic. Also, although I would have loved to put in Rory I don't yet know enough about his character to be comfortable writing him :P<br>Please Enjoy ;)**

The 2 glee clubs of McKinley High were sitting in the choir room, waiting for Mr Schue and Miss Corcoran to enter the room. The New Directions had become distant after Mercedes, Santana and Brittany had left them and the three had also become distant from the New Directions. Shelby and Will had decided to try and release some of the tension between the once great friends. The drama between both groups and the dram in New Directions had started to affect the two groups so they had decided they needed to stage an intervention.

"So, what do you think they're going to make us do?" Blaine asked the group.  
>"Probably sing or something but I hope you all know that I am better than the rest of you." Santana told the group.<br>"The New Directions is obviously a more superior group than yours, seeing as they have my amazing talent." Rachel told Santana.  
>"Can't we just all stop arguing for once?" Kurt had been missing Mercedes, seeing as the growing tension had started to affect their friendship (it didn't help Kurt and Rachel where now friends, kinda, and it had, most likely anyway, been Rachel's fault for Mercedes leaving). Mercedes threw her friend a smile before looking away again.<p>

**Out in the Hallway**

Out in the hallway Will and Shelby were talking in hushed tones.  
>"You baked a cake?" Will asked Shelby. She looked offended by this but smiled anyway. Now Puck and Quinn were helping with Beth she had more time on her hands and this was something she'd wanted to try. "Why?"<br>"I wanted to try it and I don't think they want to talk sing about how they're feeling. So why not get them to try and talk about it." Will wasn't sure how a cake would help them talk about it but he had missed lunch, marking Spanish papers, and was getting peckish.

**Back in the Choir Room**

When Will and Shelby entered the room with a cake there were a few raised eyebrows. There was a lot of confusion as to what exactly was going on.

The first thing the two adults noticed was that the group was split into two separate sides. There was Shelby's glee club on one side (or at least the three who had once been in New Directions seeing as this didn't apply to the other members" and on the other the New Directions sat (minus Rory who hadn't been needed, seeing as he didn't know either group well enough). It was clear that Kurt, Tina and Artie were uncomfortable not talking to Mercedes and the girl was equally uncomfortable but they never commented on it. They could tell it was going to be a lot of hard work.

"Okay, we know you're al having...difficulties with each other but we think you need to push aside these differences." Shelby told the group of teens.  
>"Who says we want to and why should we?" Puck snapped. He had been trying to hold in his attitude so as to show Shelby his responsibility but he had never liked it when adults had tried to tell him what to do. `<p>

"Not only has your attitude towards each other split friends up," Mr Schue looked specifically at Kurt, Tina, Artie, Rachel and Mercedes as he said this They had been the original members, minus Finn but Finn hadn't really signed up. "But it has also effected your performances, if any of you want to have the chance of winning this year, whether you're in New Directions or Miss Corcoran's glee club, you need to sort out your attitudes." There were small murmurs about this that were heard around the room.

"Are we having a party?" There were a few suppressed laughs at Brittany's usual antics.  
>"No..."<br>"Then why's there a cake?" Brittany sounded utterly confused.  
>"I baked it." Usually this would be the time Puck would ask why but the teen had become quite smitten with Shelby. Quinn, on the other hand, just looked a little put out by this.<br>"Can we have some?" Finn asked. The group then started to ask Shelby this also.

Will was glad that the group of teens now had a, sort of, common interest. It was about time they all agreed on something, even if it was only cake.

"Does it have nuts in?" Kurt asked as he took a plate of the cake.  
>"Does it matter, porcelain?" Santana asked before Shelby could answer. Kurt just shrugged before going back to sit next to Blaine.<p>

**Santana, Brittany and Mercedes**

"What do you think that was about?" Mercedes asked. She really missed Kurt and his wired antics and his amazing, and sometime strange, fashion sense.  
>"Does it matter?" Santana asked. Mercedes wanted to argue but she didn't know what else to say. "Anyway, it's none of our business anymore seeing as we aren't apart of their Glee Club anymore." Brittany was oddly silent as she curled up next to Santana, nibbling on the cake. She was sad she wasn't talking to her friends anymore. She missed them but at least she had Santana.<p>

"Kurt, Kurt honey what's wrong?" Blaine's shout made the three girls turn to look at Blaine and Kurt. The sight they were met with made their stomachs turn.

**Finn, Rachel**

"Do you think Mercedes will ever talk to me again and what about Kurt he's not too happy with me either?" Rachel asked Finn.  
>"I don't know about Mercedes but I don't think she's talking to anyone in our group anymore, even Kurt." Finn told his girlfriend as he stuffed his face with the cake. "Kurt, well he's angry with you for wanting to be class president guess, he'll talk to you when all of that blows over." Rachel nodded. She hoped Kurt would talk to her soon, she really missed him. She really wished she hadn't run for class president anymore.<p>

"Kurt, Kurt honey what's wrong?" Rachel and Finn turned to look at the two boys at the sound of Blaine's shout. They were met with a frightening image.

**Tina, Mike, Artie**

"I really miss Mercedes." Tina said. Mike had an arm around his girlfriend. She missed the four diva's hanging out: herself, Mercedes, Kurt and (occasionally) Rachel.  
>"I know." Mike told the girl. He may not have had much contact with Mercedes but he loved dancing with Brittany and the two were good friends. As much as he loved Tina he had to admit that no one was a better dance partner than Britt.<br>"I get why they left New Directions but I don't get why they won't talk to us." Artie and Brittany had dated and he was sad when they had stopped but he still considered her his friend. Even Santana was, kind of. And he loved the black girl; she was one of his best friends and one of original gleeks.

"None of us do."  
>"But there isn't much we can do but support their disicion and hope they might start talking to us again." Mike finished for Tina.<br>"I guess."

The three were pulled out of their thoughts at the sound of Blaine shouting: "Kurt, Kurt honey what's wrong?" They turned to look at the two boys. Tina made a small sound in the back of her throat at the sight of Kurt.

**Quinn and Puck**

"You need to stop getting angry if you don't want Shelby to stop us seeing Beth." Quinn told the mohawked boy. Whereas the other teens in the room were concerned about their friendships Quinn was just thinking of Beth. She was mad with Puck for getting rid of the evidence that would make it so they could have Beth back. She had thought he had more balls than that.  
>"Look, I'm sorry but I'm just don't get why we can't just not talk to them." Puck was pissed at the three girls for leaving New Directions. Singing was one thing he enjoyed, and he was pretty damn good at it. The way the three of them had just left for Shelby's glee club sickened him. Sure he fancied Shelby, a bit, they were still meant to be his friends, meaning they shouldn't have turned around and stabbed them in the back. Puck knew he was being a hypocrite but he couldn't bring himself to care.<p>

"Well, next time you make sure you don't get angry cause I am not loosing Beth." Before Puck could answer there was a shout coming from Blain.

"Kurt, Kurt honey what's wrong?" Puck and Quinn turned to the two boys. Seeing Kurt made every bad thought leave Puck's mind and images of Beth also left Quinn's for the moment.

**Will and Shelby**

"So much for talking working." Will sighed. He and Shelby had gone to sit away from the teens, so as to survey them. Will had noticed the teens had split into very obvious groups on two sides of the choir room. It was disappointing. "At least the cake's good." Shelby laughed at Will's statement.  
>"It looks like that's the only thing that going good today." She was disappointed in her girls for not wanting to talk to their friends but she was also disappointed with Quinn and Noah. The two had wanted to take on the responsibility of taking care of Beth every now and again but they were still acting like spoilt kids.<p>

"I'm glad Quinn and Puck have a chance of seeing Beth. They both seem happier now." It was true. The two adults could see it from the way they both acted.

Shelby was about to reply when one of Will's kids shouted: "Kurt, Kurt honey what's wrong?" She and Will looked up to see Blaine with a hand on a pale looking Kurt's shoulder. Something was wrong.

**Kurt and Blaine**

"Is there always this much drama." Blaine asked Kurt. He had only recently joined New Directions and was still confused as to how the group worked. He had been on a few shopping trips with Mercedes and, through Kurt, they had become friends. He had found Brittany cute when he had met her and Santana seemed like a bitch.  
>"I wish I could say no." Kurt laughed as he took a bite out of the cake. He missed Mercedes. She had been the first friend he had had, seeing as not a lot of people wanted to go near the gay kid. She was great for shopping with and she was a lot of fin as well. Brittany always cheered him up when they talked and he felt a surge of protectiveness for the ditzy girl, seeing as he had dated her. He and Santana had a sort of friendship but didn't say so, knowing she would only deny it.<p>

"Well at least it's always fun around here." Kurt smiled at Blaine's comment. There was a strange taste in his mouth that he couldn't quite place. He could remember eating it before but he could be wrong. As he ate a bit more of the cake he started to notice his breathing getting shallower. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and his windpipe felt like it was closing off.

Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes widen in panic, as the countertenor realized what he had eaten, as Kurt's hand travelled up to his throat. He was trying to loosen his shirt. Blaine shook his boyfriends shoulder, softly. He started to panic when Kurt spoke.  
>"Can't...Help..." Kurt's voice sounded think and he sounded scared, something Kurt rarely sounded.<p>

"Kurt, Kurt honey what's wrong?" Blaine didn't even realize that everyone's head turned when he shouted. He was to focused on Kurt's shallow breathing as the boys eyes started to drift closed.

**Everyone**

"Boo, please tell me what's wrong?" Mercedes had ran over and grabbed Kurt's pale hand in hers when she had seen his face. He was pale and sweating. His breathing was coming in shallow wheezes and his eyes kept drifting shut only to open back up again in panic.  
>"Allergy...nuts..." Kurt managed to get out.<br>"Where's your thing Kurt?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

Kurt pointed to his bag. Rachel was the one that went to get the bag. She searched the bag before handing Blaine Kurt's EpiPen. Blaine handed Kurt the EpiPen but Kurt just shook his head. He was feeling horrible. He couldn't breathe. His tongue felt huge in his mouth and his throat was swelling up. He choked back a small sob as small tears ran down his face. He felt helpless.

Blaine watched as the pen fell through Kurt's clammy fingers and onto the floor. He was glad when he heard Shelby calling an ambulance.  
>"Does anyone know how to use it?" Blaine's voice was frantic as he watched Kurt's eyes close again but this time they didn't open. They were scrunched up and Kurt's breath was shallow.<p>

Kurt couldn't breathe. He didn't want anyone to worry but the honest truth was no one would be able to hear his thoughts. "Baby, Please breathe." Blaine's frantic please broke through into Kurt's head but he couldn't do anything. The pressure building in his throat was blocking most of Kurt's breaths as he struggled to breathe.

"Move over hobbit." Blaine shot Santana a glare. The girl looked calm but there was an edge to her voice that said she was just as scared for her friend as the rest of the room where. "My Dad's a Doctor, trust me I know how to use this." Blaine nodded as he moved further away.

When he tried to loosen his grip on Kurt's hand Kurt let out a small whimper, clutching Blaine's hand harder.

The group held their breaths as Santana took the cap off the pen, revealing a black tip. She didn't even pay attention to the rest of the group as she swung and jabbed the tip into Kurt's thigh. She held it there for 10 seconds, counting under her breathe, before taking it out. There was now a needle were the tip had been.

Blaine clutched Kurt's hand, waiting for a reaction from the pen. Kurt's breath became less shallower just as the paramedics arrived on the scene.

Santana handed one of the paramedics the EpiPen as the others went over to Kurt. They started asking a bunch of questions that the teens answered, but didn't really know what they were saying.

"Looks like a severe net allergy to me. You kids saved his life." One of the men said as they placed an oxygen mask over Kurt's pale face. Kurt's eyes had reopened but were half-lidded. He was tired after the reaction and his body ached.

The paramedics carefully lifted Kurt onto a stretcher as the boys eyes started to drift shut again but he still managed to hold onto a conscious state. Blaine kept a tight grip on Kurt's hand as the stretcher was taken outside and lifted into the ambulance. The whole way to the ambulance, Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's.

**Back in the Choir Room**

Will had left the room after Kurt had been taken from the room with Blaine to call Burt. He knew the man was on a honeymoon but the guy deserved to know, even if he was unable to come down.

"What's wrong Miss Corcoran?" The woman had fell back onto a chair after Kurt had been taken to the ambulance and to the hospital.  
>"This is all my fault." The teens gave the woman a confused look. "That cake was full of nuts. I didn't know about Kurt's allergy. God...he could have died and it would have been all my fault." The group had nothing to say to this but none of them blamed her. They were Kurt's friends and he hadn't even told them about his allergy. They should have been able to tell, otherwise why would have he asked if there were nuts in the cake. They were as much to blame as anyone.<p>

"I think we should go to the hospital." Will told the group as he entered the room. They all nodded, heading out in groups. "It's not your fault. I knew and I should have told you but I didn't think..." Will told Shelby as the two teachers went to the car park.

It was decided Rachel, Mercedes and Brittany would drive with Santana, Artie and Tina were to drive with Mike, Finn was to drive with Mr Schue, and Puck and Quinn were to drive with Miss Corcoran.

**In the ambulance and onwards **

Blaine kept a tight grip on Kurt's hand as the ambulance sped through the streets of Lima. Kurt's breathing was more even now. Kurt's eyes had closed as soon as the ambulance had set off. The only thing Blaine could do was watch his boyfriends sleeping form as the paramedics checked his vitals. The mask was still over his pale face as he slept.

The paramedics had attached an IV into Kurt's vein, which was currently pumping Benadryl through Kurt's veins. The paramedics had told Blaine it was to help Kurt's recovery from the allergy.

As soon as the ambulance had stopped Kurt was pushed outside and into the hospital. The only reason Blaine was able to keep up was because he had a firm grip on Kurt's hand.

They entered a hospital room where Kurt was lifted off the stretcher and onto a bed. As the paramedics left Kurt's eyes started to flutter open again. Kurt sent a weak smile to Blaine as a Doctor walked into the room.

"Hi Kurt, my name's Doctor Ross. I'll be your Doctor for your stay here." The man sounded to cheerful for a hospital. The man checked Kurt's blood pressure and oxygen before taking the oxygen mask off of Kurt's flushed face. "You should be fine but I'm going to keep you here overnight, just to be certain. I suggest you get some sleep you must be exhausted." Kurt already knew that. "Also, there's some people in the waiting room, wanting to see you." Kurt nodded. He was tired but he wanted to see his friends before he slept.

When the doctor left the room Blaine started to speak. "Do you want me to go get them?"  
>"Yes, please." Kurt winced at the sound of his hoarse sounding voice but Blaine, thankfully, didn't comment. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriends forehead before leaving the room.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

"Is he okay?" Finn shouted as Blaine walked through. Blaine and Finn hadn't gotten off to the best of starts but they both wanted to make sure Kurt was okay now so they were cool (in Finn's books anyway).  
>"The doctor said so he's just tired." The groups nodded in understanding.<br>"When can w see my dolphin?" Blaine gave Brittany a confused look.  
>"What's a dolphin?"<br>"Gay sharks." Blaine had nothing to say to this. Shaking his head he answered her original question.  
>"Kurt wants to see you before he goes to sleep." The group nodded.<p>

Before they could decide who would go in first Shelby spoke up. "Maybe you should all go visit him together. If he's tired I'm sure he just wants to get it over with." The group nodded once again.

The teens all followed Blaine to Kurt's room, leaving the two adults in the waiting room. Blaine pushed open the door to reveal Kurt. He was paler than usual and there were dark circle under his eyes. He was propped up by a cushion and looked terrible. However, he still managed to flash a smile as his friends entered the room.

Blaine sat on the bed, pulling Kurt onto his lap. Kurt hummed in contentment as Blaine started to stroke his soft, messy hair. Mercedes and Finn both grabbed one of Kurt's hands and Rachel stood beside Mercedes. Santana and Brittany stood next to Finn, with Puck and Quinn next to them. Tina, Mike and Artie squeezed in next to Rachel. They had formed a sort of semi-circle around the boy in the bed.

"Thank you Santana." She only shrugged at Kurt's thank you.  
>"It was nothing Porcelain but this had better not get around." Kurt let out a small chuckle before nodding.<p>

"How are you feeling, boo?"  
>"Tired but a lot better." Kurt responded as he squeezed Mercedes hand.<p>

Soon after the group had slipped into an easy conversation. It was as if they were back in the choir room the only difference was Kurt was in a bed rather than in a chair. As he watched his friends banter around Kurt started to slip into sleep. When the teens looked over at Kurt they saw him asleep.

"He's adorable, isn't he." Rachel stated as Blaine was mussing up Kurt's already messy hair. The boy looked so young and peaceful as he slept. Nothing like he did normally.  
>"Better not let him hear that." Blaine said, talking from experience. "He yelled at me last time we watched a movie and he fell asleep." The group chuckled quietly.<p>

As they watched their sleeping friend one thought ran through their heads. It was the same thought Kurt had thought before he had fallen asleep.

_Who knew pain of one of their own could bring friends back together. _

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I would love to have some reviews and if any of you have allergies I'd love to know what they are (just because I'm curious about the sorts of allergies out there :S) **

**Also, I promise I will have **_**Life of the son of drug addicts **_**updated by the end of the week (at least once and you might even get it updated a few times but don't hold your breath) :)**


End file.
